<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clichés and Icy Squares by faroresson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281842">Clichés and Icy Squares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faroresson/pseuds/faroresson'>faroresson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Icy Squares [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blame the anime for it, First Kiss, I'll give you 3 guesses why, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, The working title of this fic was Pink Mood Lighting, This is the most smooching I've ever written, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faroresson/pseuds/faroresson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's, the day you give chocolates to your special someone. It kind of sucks when you don't have one, especially when the someone you want to spend it with is:<br/>A) Bitching about not getting chocolate from a girl<br/>or<br/>B) Legally dead and listening to you bitching about not getting chocolates from a girl</p><p>But hey, whatever works, works! Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Icy Squares [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clichés and Icy Squares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And I found my place." he had said, at the ramen shop after exams.</p><p> </p><p>Ren had stared dumbly back at Ryuji, "And where would that be?" he asked. And Ryuji just looked at him like he had three heads. Ryuji ran a nervous hand through bleach blond hair with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Next to you, I guess..." he says softly, avoiding Ren's eyes, "and yours is next to me. Or in front of me. Something like that."</p><p> </p><p>Ren felt like his chest was going to explode. Ryuji had to be doing this on purpose, there was no way he wasn't. That chilled October afternoon had practically broken something in Ren. He felt that there was a strange leap in his relationship with his right hand man, but he couldn't exactly place what that meant.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing he did after they parted ways after the cheque was paid was pick up a magazine about fishing spots around town. He heard about Ichigaya's pond and took note of their hours and prices. Ren remembered that Ryuji mentioned that he liked fishing and used to do it with his mom as a kid. The plan was to take him to the fishing hole and talk, sort out what was going on with them. The friendship had always been a little deeper, a little heavier and a little more dramatic than the average high school friendship; it came with the territory of being outcasts that had made a pact to fight crime with magical powers of weaponized rebellious spirit. However, there was something about Ryuji that had Ren in shambles. He knew that there was the objective handsome factor, but there was a little more to it. </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji hadn't shunned him once his record became practically public information. Hell, he hadn't just ignored him at the train station like anybody else would have, and instead opted to be friendly. The friendship was cemented in that castle, Ren's rebellious spirit in the form of Arsène awakening at the thought of Ryuji dying because he couldn't muster the courage to continue to do the right thing regardless of the consequences. Ryuji's conviction and belief in genuine justice was equal parts surprising and admirable, and his openness to showing affection had shaken Ren to his touch starved core. Nobody could blame him for falling a little in love.</p><p> </p><p>They never did go fishing.</p><p> </p><p>With Akechi's blackmail and the plan to steal Sae Niijima's heart coming up right after the school festival, there wasn't any real time in November. Then Ren got arrested, and died in custody... More or less. Then there was the fact that winter led to seasonal shut down of the fishing hole, especially with all the nonsense of the past couple of months affecting business. Once Ren had revealed to the Phantom Thieves that he was still alive, the relationships he had cultivated with everyone were being rekindled and maintained from the safety of Leblanc's attic and under the cover of darkness. Ryuji came by the most often, and while they would play video games or work on homework, there was a plethora of times where they just sat on Ren's bed together quietly for a few hours.</p><p> </p><p>Now it was February, and Ren was still partially in hiding. He had spent the morning working at Leblanc, but had to go out in the afternoon for some groceries and components for both the café and to stave off boredom. The shops in Shibuya were all busy and decorated with red, pinks and whites. Cafes, restaurants and diners had lines out the doors already, and that's when it hit him. It's Valentine's day.</p><p> </p><p>The train ride to Yongen-Jaya was crowded and loud. People were gushing about date plans and about their gifts. A group of high school kids nearby were loudly discussing the ins and outs of their plans for White Day. Ren held his breath, hoping his stop would be soon. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Ren made it home. He walked into the café, same as he always had, and greeted Sojiro before heading up to his room to change into his lounge clothes. Ren decided that the best way to spend the rest of the day was to help out downstairs. He donned his apron, washed his hands in the downstairs kitchen and started collecting coffee mugs and wiping down tables. Ren was doing the last of the dishes, partially ignoring Sojiro's pestering about Valentine's, when Ryuji showed up.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Ren noticed was that Ryuji was alone. The second was Sojiro making him a drink. Ren walked out from behind the counter to greet his friend, Morgana following behind shortly. Then Morgana said words that he hardly had any right to say,</p><p> </p><p>"I don't wanna be a part of this loser's meeting." and the cat then walks out the door, likely on his way to Ann's -where he will be sorely disappointed to find out she has a Valentine already. Then, Sojiro steps out with a knowing smirk in Ren's direction.</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji had this terribly frustrated sort of look about him and it put Ren on edge. "I didn't have anywhere else to go," he whines, then gestures to the nearest booth, "C'mon let's sit." </p><p> </p><p>Ren fetches himself a cup of hot coffee and takes a seat in one of the booth seats, Ryuji dropping across from him with his glass of cold brew. The liquid in the glass was so off coloured it was likely more chocolate syrup and cream than coffee. Ren took a sip of his drink as Ryuji grumbled on about Christmas and today. He tried desperately to shake off the thoughts that, perhaps, this was his chance to talk to Ryuji about the everything that was on his mind. The idea of, well, probably not confessing but at least sort of implying it, on today of all days? The idea filled him with a bubbly sort of joy.</p><p> </p><p>His musings were interrupted by Ryuji punching the seat dramatically, he had been griping about how he hadn't received any chocolates before. Now, it was something about Yusuke, "and even he got some! I mean, the dude's a freak!"</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji is obviously upset, but there's something weird about it. While he has always wanted some kind of romantic validation, he wasn't the type to get so riled up about chocolate that he starts insulting his friends. The only thing Ren could think to do was try and dissect what was running through his friend's head, "Are you jealous?"</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji runs a hand through his hair again, "I just don't get it," he says, his voice tense. "Besides," Ryuji continues, "Why isn't Mishima here too!?"</p><p> </p><p>Before Ren could even shrug in response, Ryuji groaned in apparent revelation, "Don't tell me he... Did he betray us?"</p><p> </p><p>How Mishima not showing up at Leblanc counted as a betrayal was lost on Ren, but he knew more than anyone when it's better not to voice your opinion. Instead, he pushes his glasses up his nose and asks, "Should we call him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah," Ryuji sighs, sinking into the booth, "It'd be awkward as hell if we did." A pause, "What're you thinkin', dude?"</p><p> </p><p>Ren takes another sip of his coffee, what was he thinking? He had been thinking that it was nice to spend some time alone with Ryuji without the pressure of a pending infiltration or other people around. He was thinking about how much he wanted to see Ryuji's brow smooth and his uncharacteristic scowl return to his usual carefree smile. He was thinking that he didn't have anything in the way of a gift to even think of making Ryuji's day better. But those were things he couldn't say right now, even if he wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>“My heart is empty…” he jokes instead.</p><p> </p><p>The joke sounds forced as it leaves his lips and it obviously falls flat. Ryuji crossed his arms and turned away, “Don’t give me that!” </p><p> </p><p>Ren smiles and mutters an apology. The pair each take a long swig of their drinks. Ren leans forward, resting his chin in his palm and just observes. Ryuji huffs, his posture tensing. Ryuji’s jaw twitches in the way that suggests to Ren he’s chewing on the inside of his cheek, and after a minute he turns to meet Ren’s eyes. “Did you get any?”</p><p> </p><p>Ren’s taken aback by the question. Considering their previous train of conversation, it’s not surprising, he just forgot that he was supposed to be hanging out with Ryuji as two jilted best buds and not appraising the way the shape of his eyes compliment the structure of his face like he’s an oil painting. He sits up straight, “Uh, no,” he says simply, brushing a few black curls out of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji perks up for a second, then he’s fishing through his sweater pocket. In one swift motion, Ryuji grabs one of Ren’s hands and places a little chocolate square in it with a quick “Here,”. It’s one of those fancy chocolates with the velvety texture that taste like having a million yen. Ren looked over the shiny red square in his palm, he was dumbstruck and his face started burning.</p><p> </p><p>“One of the women working at the convenience store gave it to me. You can have it.” Ryuji explained, his voice had a forced casualness to it. The blond closed back in on himself and turned his gaze towards the Sayuri painting on the wall. If Ren didn’t know better, he’d say there’s the slightest bit of red dusting the tips of Ryuji’s ears.</p><p> </p><p>Ren looked between Ryuji and the chocolate in his own still outstretched hand, “Is this a confession?” he asks without thinking. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Maybe he can play it as a joke, or something. Ryuji winced, but then he met Ren’s eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>“Ren…” Ryuji not so much says as breathes, he looks at the table and worries his lip between his teeth for a moment. Then he shifts into that awkward false casual tone, “But man! The girls really are cold. I mean we’re in the Phantom Thieves together! You’d think we’d at least get obligation chocolate or somethin’.”</p><p> </p><p>Ren shifted to prop his head up with a fist, “Oh well, let’s just drop it.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji nodded, then relaxed. He let his head fall back against the booth with a frustrated huff, “I guess heroes ain’t that popular, are they?”</p><p> </p><p>Once again, before Ren could even think to think of a reply, Ryuji changed the subject. “Are you done playin’ barista?” he pushes out of the booth and grins at Ren, “Let’s head up to your room, party all night ‘stead of mopin’ down here!”</p><p> </p><p>Ren followed Ryuji wordlessly up the stairs, hanging his apron on a hook on his way past the kitchen. They sat together on Ren’s sofa. There was a brief debate as to whether or not to start a little video game tournament for two when Ryuji shoots to his feet. “What’s up?” Ren asks a little bewilderedly.</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji offered the ‘one second’ sign as a response as he scrolled through his phone. A few moments pass with Ryuji focussed on his phone screen, Ren sitting politely on his couch and the white noise of the Yongen-Jaya settling in for the evening. Ren realized he had started zoning out when the sound of upbeat pop music caused him to jump about three feet in the air. Ryuji set his phone volume to max and put it down on the shelf with a satisfied smile, “This is a party, right? So…” he trails off excitedly, then strikes a pose gesturing to his phone, “Party music!”</p><p> </p><p>Ren laughed quietly. “Well if it’s a Valentine’s party,” he adds, “then we need Valentine’s colours.” He then digs into one of the boxes by the stairs. Ryuji wanders over behind him, hovering not unlike they were busting into a chest in the Metaverse. Ren eventually pulls out the pieces to a relatively small floor lamp and begins assembling. It doesn’t take long before the lamp is built and running, giving Ren’s room a pink overlay, complimenting the golden wash from the sunset streaming in from the window. With the mood adequately set, the two Phantom Thieves took to vibing. Ren knew that it wasn’t hard to cheer Ryuji up from his pettier sour moods, and the lively beats of Ryuji’s surprisingly large pop playlist paired with the deep pink of the colour changing lamp meant that pulling Ryuji around the attic apartment in something loosely called a dance was the way to do it.</p><p> </p><p>The pair were having the time of their lives, going from unrefined club dancing to doing dramatic impressions of each other and their friends. Eventually, even that died down and they managed to entertain themselves with comfortable conversation, Ren sitting on his bed and Ryuji on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know man, I honestly did not expect to be spending Valentine’s like this…” Ryuji says distantly, watching intently as Ren fiddled with the watch on his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>Ren exhaled a half laugh, “Thought you’d get a date with a girl?” he jested.</p><p> </p><p>There was a humourless snort from Ryuji’s side of the room, “Actually… I thought I woulda chickened out.” the blond admitted, “In a way I kinda did, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Ren focussed his whole attention on Ryuji, a slight tilt of his head to show he was listening. Ryuji fisted a hand in his hair with a grimace, then he stood. He grabbed the little chocolate block from the work desk where Ren tossed it and walked towards his leader. Ren blinked quizzically, and rose to meet Ryuji halfway.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Renren,” Ryuji started hesitantly, offering the chocolate out again. Ren took it, his breath catching in his throat at the serious mood of his friend pairing with the affectionate nickname. “I wasn’t BSing about how I got the chocolate, and I am a little pissed I didn’t get any… but you were right.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji inhaled sharply, he took a half-step back from Ren, “You were right. ‘Bout the chocolate, I mean. It’s a confession.”</p><p> </p><p>Ren didn’t say anything, and dropped his head. He clutched the chocolate that was now beginning to melt in his hand close to his chest. A weight lifted from his shoulders and it left him shaking where he stood.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, dude, say something. I ain’t opening up just for you to shut down!” Ryuji exclaimed, his voice cracking. One thing Ryuji wasn’t expecting to see when Ren turned his head back up to meet his eyes, was the enormous grin that stretched across the normally placid face of his leader. Ryuji couldn’t stop himself from grinning back. </p><p> </p><p>Ren managed to regain control of his motor functions to toss his chocolate onto his nightstand, his glasses following suit. Then he makes a bold move and places a gentle hand on Ryuji’s cheek. Ryuji leaned into the touch subconsciously, and he reciprocated by reaching up and pushing some of Ren’s bangs back. If Ryuji’s music was still playing, neither could hear it over their heartbeats thrumming in their ears. Ren let the hand on Ryuji’s face trace down his neck and over his shoulder, then he brought his other hand up and rested it over Ryuji’s racing heart. He tilted his head down slightly, trying to be both inviting and giving Ryuji enough space to back away. Ryuji put both hands on either side of Ren’s face and pulled the distance between them closed.</p><p> </p><p>Ren felt lightheaded in the best way. He looped his left arm around Ryuji’s neck, attempting to drag him impossibly closer. His other hand fisted in Ryuji’s shirt acting as an anchor point between them. Ryuji’s hands dropped from his face to his waist, one finger weaseling between his belt and belt loop and tugging him forwards.</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji was shocked at how textured Ren’s lips were; possibly chapped from the mix of winter air and his bad habit of picking at his lip when studying. It didn’t hurt, necessarily but it was definitely new. The other thing was that he expected Ren to take any and all initiative after his first move. However, Ryuji found it was him that tilted his head to deepen the kiss, and it was him who maneuvered them so he was sitting on Ren’s bed with Ren in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>They pressed frantic little closed mouth kisses together until the burn of needing to breathe spread in their chests. Ren was the one to pull back, not far, and rested his forehead against Ryuji’s. Ryuji massaged small circles into Ren’s sides, the two just enjoyed breathing each other’s air for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“So, uh,” Ryuji whispers between shallow pants, “you too, Renren?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Ren answers softly, “me too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Funny story, I got 3/4 the way through writing this before I realized that I was writing a Valentine's fic in February.</p><p>The reason I wrote this was 'cause my roommate kept hounding me to create smooch based content... Thanks, Adam!</p><p>Also Ryuji's rank 9 event almost killed me,,, just like Yosuke's... Very unsexy of Atlus to change the rank requirement for the "Will take a mortal blow for you" ability from 1 to 9 though, I had to get 70h into gameplay to make a "You became friends with Ryuji, Ryuji will now Die For You" joke</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>